


Paying Homage

by WestOrEast



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Yuri, thirsty lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Tomoe is confirmed as Empress of the Land of the Rising Sun, she meets with Shimae Oda, one of the nation's greatest warriors. And who is also a lady who desperately needs some tender, restraining care from her new superior.





	Paying Homage

  
The door swung shut behind the overly lustful foreigner, leaving Shimae alone with Tomoe and whoever the giant of a man with her was. She was feeling nervous, scared and bewildered. Mostly bewildered. How had this all happened so quickly? She had just gone out into the wilds for a few months to better settle her aspect and when she came back-  
  
Her Divine Holiness had gone missing and been rescued, the palace had been burned down, the Fair Folk were massing for an invasion, Tomoe had become one of the ancient titans of legend and other had joined her, and Shimae was sure there were things she hadn’t been told. It was all very confusing. But one thing seemed sure. And that was that Tomoe seemed to be even more beautiful than the last time Shimae had seen the younger woman.  
  
Oh, and there was one other thing she was sure of. Tomoe wanted to fuck her, and Shimae had never been one to refuse the Divine Son- no Daughter, it was the Divine Daughter now. (And again, it would take a while before Shimae got used to thinking of Tomoe as her liege lady instead of old Hachito.)  
  
Breathing out, Shimae centered herself. Yes, Tomoe had always looked very beautiful when she had hopelessly challenged Shimae to yet another duel. And yes, Shimae had physically chastised herself for her occasional desires for Tomoe to gain a Dragon-blooded Exaltation so the two of them could be equals. But any ideas about that had always stumbled over the undeniable fact that Shimae was an Exalted, and Tomoe was a mortal. And now, Tomoe was a _Solar_. Shimae had barely believed that such had ever existed, and now Tomoe was as far above Shimae as Shimae was above a mortal. And Tomoe was now her liege lady, able to command Shimae in all things.  
  
“I am yours to command,” Shimae said, submissively lowering her eyes to stare at the floor.  
  
“Oh, I know,” Tomoe said. Shimae hoped that soon she could start adding the appropriate title to her even in her own thoughts. “My first order is…”  
  
Tomoe trailed off. Shimae debated if she should look up or not, and decided to keep her gaze focused on the floor. If the Daughter of Heaven wanted Shimae to look upon her form, she would tell Shimae so.  
  
Shimae was surprised at how aroused she was. It had been so, so long since she had found somebody she could be with. The only other female Dragon-blooded Exalt in the whole nation was Kushi Gozen, Tomoe’s aunt. And while Shimae had the proper respect for her elders, she would be quite challenged to put a positive spin on Kushi’s constant drunkenness, lechery and constant _slackness_. And of course, Shimae could no more ask Her Divinity Amaterasu to sleep with her than she could ask a mortal or a commoner.  
  
And now she was with a beautiful woman, one who was not only Shimae’s equal, but her superior. And, as an important side note, was just as dedicated to the blade as Shimae. Shimae realized that, for the first time in decades, she was going to find relief from a source that wasn’t her fingers.  
  
Shimae’s nipples were stiff points inside her kimono and her wetness threatened to overflow her undergarments. She was even willing to fight past her bone-deep dislike of the male form and sully herself with Tomoe’s silent giant if it meant that Tomoe would pleasure her.  
  
“My first command is for you to undress,” Tomoe said. Her voice carried an air of authority that Shimae had never heard in any other before. “Oh, and you can look at me if you want.”  
  
Shimae quickly stood up and started tugging at her clothing. Her fingers were clumsy with lust, and she heard the small sounds of fabric tearing as she stripped naked. As she bared her body, she glanced up. And was very surprised at what she saw.  
  
Tomoe was slowly removing her armor, with her sword already set to one side. But what was really shocking was wear the giant of a man she was with had gone. In his place there was now a red-headed woman, even shorter than Shimae. And much more curvy. She was just as beautiful as the man had been handsome and Shimae felt a momentary stirring of lust towards her. The woman (or man, or possibly something else) saw her staring and gave Shimae a small smile.  
  
Then she glanced at Tomoe and forgot all about the shapeshifter. Tomoe had undone enough of her armor to let Shimae get a proper look at her body. And now that Tomoe was a fellow Exalt (and even a _superior_ Exalt), Shimae could let herself properly acknowledge the other woman’s beauty.  
  
Shimae felt herself go weak in the knees. And Tomoe seemed to see that, and stepped forward. The last few pieces of clothing protecting Shimae’s modestly fell away from her, leaving her bare in front of her Empress. Shimae swallowed, suddenly nervous that Tomoe would find some flaw in her appearance and send her away.  
  
But Tomoe just smiled and bore Shimae down to the floor. One hand was pressing against Shimae’s back, while the other rested on her stomach. Shimae couldn’t decide if she wanted Tomoe to raise her lower that hand.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Shimae,” Tomoe said, looking up and down Shimae’s body, at the corded muscles from long hours of sword drill. “And I think I know a way to make you look even more perfect.”  
  
Shimae took a breath. The air in her lungs felt like fire.  
  
“Anything you say,” Shimae rasped out, her shoulders rising and falling. “I’ll do anything you say.”  
  
Tomoe smiled, revealing perfectly white, straight teeth.  
  
“Then raise your hands above your head and put your wrists together,” she said softly, her hand leaving Shimae’s stomach.  
  
Shimae did as she was told, wondering what Tomoe was planning. There was something she hoped for, but that she didn’t dare dream would actually happen. But when Tomoe produced a length of cloth from somewhere, Shimae that her dreams were coming true.  
  
Shimae softly whimpered as her wrists were tied together above her head. It wasn’t a very strong knot, or a strong material. Shimae could break it in a heartbeat. But why would she? She _wanted_ to be tied up, to be put under the control of another. Shimae felt the fire in her belly redouble as she gently twisted her wrists together, feeling the small limits of her freedom.  
  
“I almost feel bad about this,” Tomoe said in an amused tone. “You look so young, I almost think I’m robbing the cradle.”  
  
Shimae had never felt bad about her appearance, and didn’t start now. She had seemed to stop aging as soon as she Exalted, forever in the flower of her youth, young, lithe and strong. She _did_ hope that Tomoe didn’t have a sudden bout of misplaced care, though.  
  
“Please, Empress,” Shimae softly said. “Make use of me however you want to.” Her voice was low and husky. How long had it been since she had last spoken to another woman like this? Decades, she thought.  
  
“Oh, what a sweet tongue you have,” Tomoe said, chuckling. “How else can we use that tongue, I wonder?”  
  
Tomoe ran her fingers up Shimae’s side, making her gasp at the electric shocks that followed it. Part of Shimae couldn’t believe how wonderful the touch of another woman felt. The rest of her just enjoyed it, melting into the trailing fingertips.  
  
Over Tomoe’s shoulder, Shimae could see the shapeshifter start to masturbate, a hand sliding into her pants and her other hand cupping a full breast. Then Shimae dismissed the sight from her mind. Her ruler needed her service.  
  
Right now, Tomoe needed Shimae’s eyes to record every second of her undressing. Shimae hungrily drank in every bit of exposed skin, of the strong muscles rippling underneath as Tomoe disrobed. For the first time, she let herself drink in how beautiful Tomoe was. How beautiful her ruler was.  
  
Shimae’s breath caught in her throat as Tomoe undid her undergarments. She could see the gleam of arousal nesting in Tomoe’s folds. Shimae hoped she would be allowed to drink from that honeypot.  
  
Tomoe lowered herself down, laying her body on top of Shimae’s. Shimae slowly exhaled, feeling the warmth and the weight of Tomoe pressing down on her. Her wrists rubbed together in their bindings as Tomoe slowly pressed her body down, matching Shimae’s.  
  
Shimae squirmed and gasped as her and Tomoe’s breasts rubbed against each other. Looking down, she could see their curves pillowing as they pressed against each other. And, best of all, she could feel her sensitive nipples digging into Tomoe’s soft curves.  
  
Down below, Tomoe’s thigh slipped between Shimae’s spread legs. Shimae gasped as she felt it press against her pussy. The pressure sent a tingle up her spine, and her gasp made Tomoe’s eyes dance in delight.  
  
“Mmh,” her empress whispered. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you make that kind of sound.”  
  
Shimae nodded dazedly. Her head was spinning with the pleasure of a woman’s touch. She needed more, though she dare not ask for it. But Tomoe saw her desire written on her face.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Tomoe whispered, sliding her hand down Shimae’s body. “I wonder how much prettier you’ll look cumming?”  
  
Her hand slid between their bodies, into Shimae’s aching wetness. Just the first touch was enough to make stars dance behind Shimae’s eyes. Her back arched, lifting Tomoe up with her as she shook.  
  
Every breath felt like fire rasping through her lungs. Shimae needed more. More air, more soft amusement from Tomoe, more of her finger working inside her. Shimae was half a breath from crying from the intensity of the feelings welling up inside her.  
  
“My, you’re tight,” Tomoe said in a surprised voice. “Do you even use a second finger to masturbate?”  
  
Her empress had asked her a question, so Shimae had to respond. There was nobody else in Creation who could ask her this and expect to get an answer. But Tomoe, beautiful, skilled Tomoe commanded her, and Shimae obeyed.  
  
“N-no,” Shimae answered quietly, her words a rasp over her tongue. “One finger has always been enough.”  
  
A lie. An utter lie, even if it was one that Shimae had told herself over and over. Shimae needed more than a single finger and a cup of her breast late at night. She needed the touch of another woman, and not just any farmer fresh from the fields. She would only allow herself to lie with another Exalt who she liked, and there were none in the entire realm. For years upon years, Shimae had given herself unsatisfying orgasms as she waited for someone she could be with. And it had finally happened.  
  
Shimae would let Tomoe do anything she wished to her. Even sullying herself by letting a man fuck her. Shimae would do anything and everything if it meant she could find release through Tomoe’s fingers or (she barely dared to hope) mouth.  
  
Tomoe shifted her finger slightly, sending a fresh wave of red-hot pleasure roaring through Shimae’s body. She gasped, twisting from side to side as Tomoe drew notes out of Shimae that she hadn’t even known she could make. Her body felt like it was melting around Tomoe’s finger, that she was dissolving into a blissful puddle.  
  
“Your, your Majesty!” Shimae managed to get out, her tongue trying to tie itself in knots as she spoke. “I’m going to-!”  
  
Shimae’s orgasm arrived before she could finish speaking. Her words turned into a shriek, her back forming an arc as she lifted herself and Tomoe up from the floor. Her muscles were so tight they were like stone as she made small, wordless sounds of soul-scouring pleasure.  
  
The orgasmic bliss scrubbed Shimae clean, washing away all of the built-up lust she had denied herself. When it finally subsided, Shimae slumped backwards, all the strength leaving her at once. She breathed in deeply, feeling her chest expand as she breathed in her element.  
  
“That was so lovely, I want to see you do it again,” Tomoe said with a happy grin.  
  
Shimae took a moment to think that over. That orgasm had been intense, draining out all of her lust in a single, soul-searing moment. She felt _relaxed_ in a way that she could barely ever remember feeling before.  
  
But while she no longer had the tension knotting up inside her, she still had a natural appreciation for a woman’s body. And Tomoe had a very attractive form indeed. Put like that, it was an easy decision.  
  
“I’ll do anything you want, Your Imperial Majesty,” Shimae said.  
  
“You’re so cute when you act like that,” Tomoe said, giggling like a girl half her age. “And now…” she trailed off, obviously considering her options. “I’m feeling wet myself. Care to drink my divine nectar?” Tomoe asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a humorous manner.  
  
Shimae didn’t laugh, but, then again, she rarely did. Mostly, she felt a fire suddenly spring to life inside of her at the thought of being allowed to serve Tomoe instead of having Tomoe pleasure her.  
  
“It would be an honor,” Shimae got out.  
  
Tomoe flashed her another smile, and rose to her knees. She swung around, so that her petals were hovering over Shimae’s head. Shimae stared up at the folds, shaved smooth, unlike her own neatly trimmed blue hair. She could see the arousal glistening there, and licked her lips, already imagining the taste upon her tongue.  
  
And then, in an act of generosity, Tomoe lowered her head between Shimae’s thighs. Shimae made a squeaking sound as she felt Tomoe’s breath against her folds.  
  
“Oh, Your Majesty, you don’t-oh!”  
  
Shimae cut herself off as Tomoe ran her tongue against her lower lips. She could feel the tingling static of arousal. If her ruler wanted to eat her out, then Shimae would let her. And she would return the favor as well.  
  
As Tomoe’s body once more settled on top of Shimae’s, Shimae stuck her tongue out. She started licking as soon as she could get access to Tomoe’s pussy. It was wonderful. While Shimae had seen other women naked through the years, she hadn’t done _this_ since before she had drawn her Second Breath. She had forgotten how marvelous it could be.  
  
Shimae devotedly lapped and licked at Tomoe’s folds. Over the sounds the two of them were making, she could occasionally hear the wet noises of the shapeshifter. She wondered if the redhead would join in, and if she would let them. A question to be answered when it happened, she decided. Right now, she should focus on pleasing her mistress.  
  
Shimae’s hands twitched with the desire to wrap them around Tomoe’s thick thighs. But they were still trapped in bindings Tomoe had secured her in. Instead, Shimae had to use her tongue and lips, drawing on almost forgotten memories.  
  
It seemed to be enough. Tomoe steadily grew wetter and wetter, her arousal overflowing and running down Shimae’s chin and cheeks. Spurred on, Shimae licked and sucked, even as Tomoe did the same to her. It felt wonderful, and Shimae could feel another orgasm coming on.  
  
This time her climax was slower and softer than before. But it was no less satisfying. Shimae moaned into Tomoe’s folds as she came. And Tomoe did the same, sending lovely vibrations up Shimae’s spine as her folds sprinkled Shimae with her arousal. Shimae closed her eyes, loving the taste of her ruler’s honey. It was almost as good as the orgasm she was having.  
  
Shimae’s legs kicked at the floor underneath her as her orgasm swept up, and then out, of her. Tomoe recovered much faster, at least enough to turn around and lay down next to Shimae. Looking at her, Shimae could make out the specks of her arousal on Tomoe’s lips. Then Tomoe reached out to her, muscular arms extending.  
  
Tomoe held a shuddering Shimae close to her. One hand stroked the back of her head, fingers running through her ice-blue strands of hair as Shimae twitched in her embrace. There was a delicious warmth filling Shimae up as her orgasm slowly left her. Tomoe reached up to undo the cloth holding Shimae’s wrists together, letting her arms fall to her sides. Then she wrapped Shimae in a hug once again.  
  
Slowly, gingerly, Shimae returned the hug, encircling Tomoe up in her arms. It felt wonderful to hold another woman so closely. Shimae buried her head in the crook of Tomoe’s neck and breathed in deeply. The sweat and exertion from Tomoe were finer than any perfume.  
  
“How are you feeling, Shimae?” Tomoe asked, whispering into Shimae’s ear.  
  
“Good,” Shimae muttered. Then she remembered her manners. “I feel excellent, Your Majesty.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Tomoe said, gracing Shimae with a brilliant smile. “You can spend the night with Red Hare and I.”  
  
At that, the shapeshifter, Red Hare, presumably, left her spot against the wall and sauntered over to the other two women. She laid down on the opposite side of Shimae, reaching out to wrap her arm around Tomoe. It felt nice to be wrapped between two women, and to feel Red Hare’s large breasts pressing into her back.  
  
“Thank you,” Shimae said, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
“You’ve already met Prince Yaohua,” Tomoe said, eyes flicking over Shimae’s shoulder. “And tomorrow, you can meet Hei-miko. I’m sure you’ll like her. She can be just as uptight as you.”  
  
Shimae felt too tired to be offended by that. Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Things had changed since she had been to the capital, and they seemed to have changed for the better.  
  
Shimae fell asleep with that thought lingering in her mind.  



End file.
